Conventionally, when a material layer which expands and contracts by application of electric voltage or electric field is used for an actuator, there is a laminate-type actuator formed by laminating such a material layer in order to obtain a larger displacement. What is known as an example of a laminate-type actuator is one obtained by providing the above-mentioned material layer with electrodes at both surfaces, and winding and laminating it in the form of a cylindrical tube (or roll) (see JP 2010-273524 A).